


Dirty Little Secret II

by rockinthebeastmode



Series: Dirty Little Secret [2]
Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 02:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockinthebeastmode/pseuds/rockinthebeastmode
Summary: Finn and Rae are just friends…or so they say. *SMUT*





	Dirty Little Secret II

Rae had something up her sleeve.

Since he’d arrived at the pub ten minutes prior, she’d been all cheeky smiles and glittering eyes. She seemed to be bursting with something and he couldn’t wait for the gang to fuck off for a minute so he could talk to her proper.

He was nursing his second pint when Chop went to the bar for a round of shots, and Chloe stood, starting to usher Izzy to the loo. She gestured for Rae to join them but she shook her head quickly, waving them ahead. Finn noticed Archie head for the jukebox a moment later.

“I have a surprise for ya.”

Finn felt his gut twist at the heat in her voice and he groaned low in his throat. He leaned toward her, teeth set on his bottom lip.

“Lemme see,” he breathed, smirking at the shiver that ran through her at his voice. She leaned away, shaking her head.

“It’s not something I can show in public,” she whispered. He took a hasty gulp of his pint, watching her over the rim. He tried to remain in control.

“My dad’s at a conference. Got an empty ‘til tomorrow afternoon.” He was desperate to lead her out to his scooter and speed off but he knew the gang would be suspicious. They’d only just arrived after all.

Rae didn’t seem concerned.

“I’ve already told my mum I’m sleeping at Chloe’s,” she replied, glancing away from him to see the girls approaching. Finn noticed Chop turning back from the bar with a tray of shots balanced in his hand.

“I reckon I’m a bit ill and you’re bringing me home to rest,” Rae finished hastily, turning a smile to a returning Archie. She instantly changed gears to comment on his song choice. Finn leaned back in his chair, finishing his pint as the girls sidled into the chairs beside Rae, Chop setting the tray on the table. Just as he passed the shots around, Rae gave them a deep grimace.

“What’s wrong, Raemundo? You’ve got a right face on ya,” Chop asked, dropping to his chair and laying an arm across Izzy’s.

“Think I’m coming down with something,” she replied, her hand coming up to her face. Finn couldn’t help snorting slightly, trying to cough and cover it a moment later. He could see Rae hiding a bit of a grin before she cleared her throat, an exaggerated frown marring her face.

Chop opened his mouth to reply, but Finn cut him off.

“I’ll drive ya home, Rae.” Archie shot him a glance at the urgency in his tone and Rae’s lips twitched.

“I wouldn’t wanna put ya out,” she hummed, her eyes shining. Finn shook his head, already starting to stand and grab his helmet from under the table.

“No. I insist.”

After saying hasty goodbyes and receiving get-well hugs, Finn straddled his scooter, Rae sliding up behind him. Her arms encircled his waist, squeezing for a moment before bracing around him securely. His heart jumped to his throat when her mouth came next to his ear, her lips brushing his earlobe.

“Drive fast, boy.”

*

As soon as they arrived at his house, she sent him to his room to put on music and wait for her. His fingers shook in anticipation as he dropped the needle on the Stone Roses, wondering if he’d have time for a few drags off a rollie to relax. Just as he went to the window, Rae came in the room, his robe wrapped around her. He turned to her, immediately reaching out. He couldn’t help gathering her up in his arms and kissing her thoroughly, fisting a hand through her hair. She responded instantly, moaning against his lips. She pulled away before it became too heated, laying a hand against his chest and pointing him towards the bed. He sat on the edge, eyes watching her intently. She smiled under his scrutiny, her hands moving to the robe belt.

“Close your eyes, Finn,” she murmured. Finn took a shaky breath, dropping his lids fast. He heard the robe flutter from her shoulders to the floor and swallowed hard. An agonizing silence enveloped the room and his breathing was shallow as he heard Rae step closer to him. He tentatively reached a hand out and felt the bare skin of her waist. She chuckled lightly at his answering groan. She let his hands grab her hips before speaking.

“Open,” she said simply. She barely finished the word before his eyes shot open, taking in her form.

Rae was completely nude except for a pair of plain black knickers. She stepped out of his embrace, ignoring his noise of discontent. She started to turn in front of him, her arms encircling herself. His eyes ran from the top of her head down the pale planes of her back to her panties. Across the back of the underwear, it read, “it ain’t gonna spank itself,” in thick white lettering. Finn felt his cock twitch when Rae turned her head to shoot him a look of liquid heat, sticking her arse out a bit.

“C’mere girl,” he muttered gravelly, reaching out for her with one hand, the other gripping his thigh. She gracefully approached the bed and Finn sat farther back, grabbing her hand in the next moment and pulling her between his legs. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as his hands dropped to her arse, his fingertips dipping beneath the waistband. He squeezed her cheeks roughly, bringing her body flush against his. He could feel her nipples hardening against the soft cotton of his t-shirt. She ran a hand through his hair to the back of his neck, her other going down his chest torturously slow, the graze of her nails sending tingles down his spine. She unbuttoned his jeans, tugging on the waistband impatiently. He unzipped his jeans with one hand, the other pulling her knickers down her thighs. He smacked his fingertips across the top of her arse sharply, grinning devilishly at her moaning gasp. She leaned into him, pulling his t-shirt up and off before stepping back to pull his jeans and boxers down. His cock stood to attention as her hands slid down her body to tug her underwear off before she stepped back between his thighs. His hands went to her legs, practically trying to drag her onto his lap. She straddled his thighs, grinding over him luxuriously. She was damp against him and he greedily gathered her arse in his hands, bucking up against her.

Rae kissed him, her hips moving slowly over his. He moved his lips over hers smoothly before swatting a hand across her arse hard. She roughly bit his lip with a sultry moan and he hissed in pained desire. She broke away from him, reaching for a condom on the bedside table and pushing him down on his back. Just after she put the condom on him, he grabbed her wrists, smirking at the flustered annoyed look she gave him.

“The fuck are you playing at,” she whined, trying to free her arms. He held fast, giving her a wolfish grin.

“You’re not where I want you,” he breathed before pulling her to him and flipping them, holding her body in place. She fought against him half-heartedly, squeezing his biceps and lightly pushing against his chest. He kneeled over her, and pinned her hands to the bed.

“You gonna bend over for me? Or am I gonna have to make you?” he challenged, grinding against her wriggling hips. She arched her back and pressed her chest to his, biting her lip.

“I think you answered your own question,” she replied with a teasing grin. He raised a brow and in a flurry of movement, he turned her over, bringing her to her knees in front of him. Before she could react, he brought his palm down across her arse, her pale skin turning a light pink. She groaned and brought her arse up higher, bracing herself against the bed.

“You can do better than that,” she gasped, looking at him with lust darkened eyes. He smiled mischievously and winked.

“I’m just getting warmed up.”

With that, he brought his hand down again, harder than before and reveled in Rae’s answering moan. He spanked her a couple more times before bringing his other hand between her thighs. His fingers were instantly slick and he groaned in appreciation, rubbing circles against her. She cried out and jerked against his hand, her hands gripping the duvet tightly. He continued to rub tight circles, his palm coming down against her arse sporadically. He suddenly moved his hand from her clit to tease her opening and she came apart against him, letting out high pitched whimpers.

Before she even stopped shaking, he moved over and entered her from behind, holding her hips in a vice grip. Her moans started anew and she thrusted back, clenching around him tightly. Finn squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep control on the growing intensity. He drove his hips into her fiercely, steadily building up speed as Rae’s sounds grew in frequency. He bent at the waist to wrap his arms around her, his hands attaching to her breasts. He continued his punishing pace as he teased her nipples with his fingertips, panting and urging her along in her ear. She turned her head to kiss him and he slid his mouth against hers feverishly, grunts coming irrepressibly from his throat. He felt himself growing closer and closer and Rae’s noises increased in urgency, her body starting to shudder. Moments later, he moved a hand from her breast down to her center, tapping his thumb against her clit. She cried out instantly, her body almost collapsing from the force of her orgasm. He followed seconds after, his hips stuttering against her, her name falling from his lips in a deep moan.

Finn pulled out unsteadily, taking care of the condom before falling to the bed, his breathing short. Rae laid beside him, a wide grin in place.

“Nice surprise, huh?”

Finn breathed out a laugh, laying his arm across her waist. He pulled her close, kissing her neck.

“It was alright,” he teased, grinning cheekily at the swat to the chest she gave him.

“Keep talking like that and you won’t get a round two,” she retorted, moving to sit up. He groaned and pulled her back, entwining their legs together. They laid in comfortable silence for a moment before he leaned away, looking into her eyes with his teeth set on his bottom lip. She gazed at him curiously and he rushed to speak.

“You’re alright with all this, yea?” he asked mildly. At her look of confusion, he continued, “I mean, with hiding this from the gang and everything.”

She nodded warily, shifting to get more comfortable. He nodded back, almost to himself. She wrapped a leg around his hip and smirked.

“‘Course I am. It was my idea to hide it, right? It’s nobody’s business,” she said, running a hand through his hair, wrinkling her nose a little at the sweat dampened strands. He nodded again, trying to ignore the ache in his heart for something more.


End file.
